warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Thundersong
Thundersong is a beautiful light tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes. History Thundersong was born in leafbare off of StoneClan territory after her mother, Petal, ran away from Sun Rogues. Petal raised her, but soon began to starve after a large snowstorm. Her dying mother began to wander StoneClan's territory in search of a StoneClan warrior to take the kit. Finally, she was found by Blazefall and Oakfur, who took Thundersong, Thunderkit then, into camp and gave her to Ripplefur, a nursing queen. Petal died in the snow and went to StarClan because she had always believed in them. Dawn Thundersong is first seen as kit in the nursery with her mother, Ripplefur, and her sister, Snowkit. The two kits go out to explore StoneClan's camp together. They try to get into the warriors den but are stopped by Maplewind, who scolds them. Thunderkit defiantly states they didn't know they weren't allowed in, and he insults her Sun Rogue lineage before leaving. Confused, Thunderkit wonders what a Sun Rogue is and what is has to do with her. Later, Blazefall, Thunderkit's father, visits the nursery. He brings along two squirrels, one for Ripplefur, the other for the kits, and talks with Ripplefur about what fine warriors the kits will make before leaving. Thunderkit and Snowkit share the squirrel, their first piece of fresh-kill. That night, while sleeping, Thunderkit has a dream. She is standing in StoneClan's territory. At first, she wonders why she is there before her mother, Petal, appears. Thunderkit asks who she is, and she states she is a former Sun Rogue and Thunderkit's mother. Thunderkit does not believe her, until Petal tells her the story about how she gave her up to the StoneClan warriors. Thunderkit becomes angry and yowls at Petal to get out, saying she will never be her mother. Petal simply nods and vanishes. Thunderkit then regrets what she has done before waking up. Ripplefur greets her, asking what is wrong. Thunderkit questions her mother about her past, and Ripplefur is astonished when Thunderkit tells her about the dream. Thunderkit, angry and confused, storms from the nursery. She goes out of camp and into StoneClan's territory and is going to run away when Icekit, a tom from another litter, suddenly appears and comforts her. Gladdened by his words, Thunderkit returns to the nursery. Two moons later, Thunderkit is getting ready for her apprentice ceremony. She watches while the other kits receive their names and mentors before it is her turn. After encouragement from Ferntail, another queen, she leaps onto Skyrock, only to slip and fall. Embarrassed, Thunderkit then successfully climbs up to Hawkstar. She receives her name, Thunderpaw, and her mentor, Maplewind. Thunderpaw is shocked when she finds out that he is the one who stopped her at the warriors den, and is angry that no cat will cheer for her out of mistrust. Later, after the ceremony, she is confronted by Maplewind, who sneers that her Clanmates will never trust her. While with Icepaw, Maplewind again shows up, but Icepaw comes to Thunderpaw's defense. She is last seen promising to Icepaw she will keep an eye on Maplewind. The Battle: Maplewind's Secret Coming soon... Category:Characters